Saint Mushra
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: One-Shot El reloj comienza la cuenta regresiva, un intruso llega la santuario, Atenea tiene un extraño presentimiento, ¡El treceavo caballero dorado aparece!


**Saint Mushra**

_Yami Horus: ¡Hola, hola, mis amados y adorados lectorcitos bonitos consentidos amados del alma! Seguramente se preguntarán "¡Neko Yami Horus Drako Angelus Trismegisto Kaiba!, ¿Qué clase de locura se te acaba de ocurrir ahora?" Pues les explíco, hace unas semanas me encontraba en el Messenger charlando con una de mis grandes amigas: Lau Kiryuu Kurosaki sobre lo mucho que extrañamos Fox Kids (quienes lo hayan visto, recordarán que la programación era puramente anime en su mayor parte) y entre todos los programas que solían pasar, recordamos "Shinzo" (título japonés: "Mushrambo"), y con eso de que ella no había visto el final, me dedique a la tarea de contárselo y buscarle el capítulo final en youtube. ¿Resultado? Estuvimos sabrá-Ra-cuanto-tiempo hablando de lo maravillosa que es la armadura de Mushra en su modo de guardián. (No… les juro que no sé cómo se me ocurrió hacerlo crossover con Saint Seiya) Así que, aquí está el crossover más raro y corto que se puedan imaginar ¡Disfrútenlo! Va para ti Lau, por los buenos tiempos en que gozábamos de cinco seis horas seguidas al día de buen anime (y también de jaladas raras y traumatizantes que se hacían llamar anime, ejemplo: "Kid Musculo") y también se lo dedico a todos aquellos que estén cansados de que censuren a las series anime y de que hayan reducido sus horarios en lo que antes era Fox Kids y Cartoon Network. Y por cierto, perdónenme si esta cosa que escribo no es tan sólido como desearían, hace algún tiempo que no veo Caballeros del Zodiaco... (TToTT)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Saint Seiya" ("Caballeros del Zodiaco") no me pertenecen, son propiedad del famoso Masami Kurumada. Los personajes de "Mushrambo" ("Shinzo") tampoco son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a quien quiera que sea su creador(a) (que nadie sabe cómo se llama, hasta la wiki lo mantiene anónimo, así que aunque esté perdido en el Amazonas, el Congo, Borneo, Indonesia, el desierto del Sahara, el desierto de Gobi, el desierto de Atacama o el Desierto de los Leones, de todos modos a él o ella le pertenece)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**~SAINT MUSHRA~  
El treceavo caballero**

Saori abrió los ojos bruscamente. Era de madrugada en Japón y las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo con una luz especial entre los signos de la Eclíptica.

— Algo ocurre en el santuario— Murmura alarmada para sí misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Exactamente al medio día, las luces del reloj del santuario fueron encendidas con extraño brillo dorado sin que ninguno de los caballeros dorados supiera con seguridad su significado; pero igual mantuvieron la guardia en alto, este no era un presagio cualquiera.

En la primera casa, la casa de Aries, Mu esperaba con la mirada al frente a quien quiera que fuere el que deseaba atravesar las doce casas, completamente atento a todo su alrededor, con sus siete sentidos de caballero puestos en la búsqueda y reconocimiento de su contrincante escaneó el lugar en búsqueda de algún cambio en el estado de aquél escenario.

La espera duró sólo media hora, pues un sonido proveniente de la casa de tauro le indicó que su guardia había sido fácilmente burlada. Rápidamente corrió a averiguar el estado de la segunda casa, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar alguien o algo peleando contra el caballero de dicha casa, Aldebarán.

La defensa perfecta de Aldebarán y la vigía constante de Mu habían sido burladas por una figura que hasta el momento había procurado mantenerse en las sombras, no veían su rostro y no conocían su identidad. La pelea del Caballero y el intruso estaba muy dispareja, La balanza se inclinaba por el lado del desconocido que atacaba al robusto caballero de Tauro ayudado de una lanza dorada. De repente la figura dibujó un círculo con la punta de su lanza.

— ¡Torbellino de fuego! — Se escuchó en todo aquél recinto, y una ráfaga de fuego salió de la nada desde aquel círculo imaginario, cuyo fulgor reveló la verdadera apariencia de aquel inusual visitante.

El fuego era abrasador, inclusive para las armaduras de oro. ¿Qué clase de guerrero estaban combatiendo? Mu y Aldebarán se cubrieron el rostro para proteger sus ojos de las intempestivas llamas que parecían no querer parar, mas sin previo aviso, una patada por parte de aquel personaje mandó al robusto Tauro a estrellarse contra una pared y caer estrepitosamente al suelo El caballero de Aries solo podía observar atónito a aquel inesperado atacante

—Es una lástima que no te hubiera podido evadir al igual que lo hice con el caballero de Aries— Le oye murmurar el caballero de la primera casa al visitante, quien ha sonriendo melancólicamente— la verdad no quería pelear contigo, de hecho, ni quiero pelear con ninguno. Sólo quiero regresar a mi lugar— Bajó la mirada y tras unos escasos segundos de silencio…— ¡Adiós! — Salió corriendo para cruzar por la vacía casa de géminis

— ¿Te encuentras bien Aldebarán? — Preguntó Mu al tiempo que le extendía la mano al golpeado caballero.

— Ah…— Se quejó Aldebarán al ponerse de pié— Por Atenea, para ser tan pequeño, ese niño es muy fuerte.

— Y muy hábil para haber pasado por la casa de Aries sin que yo me diera cuenta— añadió Mu

— ¡Mu! ¡Aldebarán! — Escucharon de repente a sus espaldas.

— Caballeros de bronce— Se le escapa a Mu al ver ahí a los cinco caballeros más cercanos a la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría— ¿Atenea está enterada de esto?

—Realmente no lo sabemos— le responde Hyoga— Nos ordenó venir a investigar e intervenir sólo si era necesario.

— ¿No creerán que — Añadió Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda. —… este intruso haya profanado el santuario buscando las armaduras doradas?

— Tiene sentido…— Añade Ikki de Fénix…— parece que debemos de intervenir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el comienzo de la extraña actividad en el santuario y la misma pequeña silueta que había burlado a los primeros dos caballeros de oro se encontraba ahora corriendo hacia la casa de Leo mientras que los cinco recién llegados caballeros de bronce se dirigían a la casa de Cáncer luego de una breve charla con los derrotados de Aries y Tauro.

Seiya de Pegaso, Hyoga de Cisne, Shiru de Dragón, Shun de Andrómeda e Ikki de Fénix, acompañados por Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro, se apresuraron para alcanzar a aquel que perturbaba la paz en el santuario, que ahora se encontraba peleando contra Aioria en la casa de Leo. (Extrañados por el hecho de que las casas de Géminis y Cáncer se hallaban intactas)

Aioria estaba exasperado ante la fuerza e insistencia de aquél oponente, ¿Cómo era posible que un caballero dorado fuera derrotado por un intruso carente de rango alguno? La mente de Aioria le traicionó y este bajó la guardia por breves segundos, suficientes para que aquel ente desconocido le golpeara con un puño encendido en llamas. No era mortal, pero si tenía la fuerza suficiente para aturdirlo y salir corriendo hacia el recinto de Virgo.

— ¡Aioria! — Llamaron a coro al caballero caído.

— Seiya ¡ak…! — Un terrible dolor en el costado le hizo doblarse.

— No te esfuerces— Le recomendó Shiru.

— Deben darse prisa…— Pero para Aioria, su salud estaba en segundo plano. — Burló a Mu, derrotó a Aldebarán y ahora a mi… no es cualquier adversario.

— Muchachos vayan—Indicó Aldebarán— yo me encargaré de Aioria

— Cuídense, caballeros de bronce…— Fue la última indicación de Aioria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la tercera hora y el invasor ya se encontraba de camino a la casa de Escorpio, mientras que, por otro lado, los cinco caballeros más cercanos a Atenea llegaban al encuentro del caballero de Virgo; Shaka.

Su preocupación se desvaneció al ver a Shaka meditando (como siempre lo hacía), mas la ausencia de peleas o de aquel visitante extraño provocaba en ellos un extraño sentimiento.

— Shaka— Comenzó a hablar el líder de Pegaso. — ¿Dónde está el intruso?

— Se ha marchado— Respondió el rubio con toda la calma el mundo. Los caballeros recién llegados gesticularon una mueca que mezclaba molestia, incredulidad, preocupación y confusión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le has dejado pasar por la casa de Virgo sin oponer resistencia? — Interrogó Mu con estupefacción.

— Era imperativo dejarlo pasar— Responde el caballero budista— …no es algo de lo que deban de preocuparse aunque… no sería mala idea ir tras él.

— Si no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos, ¿Entonces por qué…?— Seiya es interrumpido en su cuestionamiento por una señal de la mano de Mu.

— Seiya, no perdamos el tiempo, sigamos— La incertidumbre en los caballeros aumentaba a cada segundo… (¿O era constante y la adrenalina los mantenía con ese sentimiento?)

— Parece que nos equivocamos— dice Shiru mientras corren a la casa de Libra—No parece estár interesado en las armaduras doradas.

— Tal vez— le responde Mu— ¿Pero qué tal si viene por una armadura en específico?

— Si es así, eso significa que alguna de ls siguientes casa podría quedar sin su respectiva armadura dorada —Contesta Seiya con un deje de preocupación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se habían cumplido cuatro horas. El grupo de caballeros se hallaba con un sentimiento similar al que se tiene al estar atrapado entre la espada y la pared ante la idea de desconocer las intensiones del invasor. Las posibilidades se les agotaron al ver las casas de Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario sin un solo rasguño.

Hallábanse a medio camino a la casa de Capricornio y para su sorpresa, el que antes hubiera atacado a Aldebarán y a Mu, ahora se hallaba ahora detenido en el medio exacto del camino hacia Capricornio.

— El mármol de las doce casas, el aire del santuario… — le oyen murmurar con un toque de nostalgia—es bueno volver...

— ¿Quién eres? — Le interrogó Seiya, haciéndolo salir de sus cavilaciones— ¿Cómo es que llegaste al santuario? —El desconocido se dio la vuelta para encarar al caballero que le interrogaba. — ¿Qué asuntos tienes aquí?

—Sólo volver a donde debo de estar— Le contesta el otro. —… caballeros de bronce

— ¡Basta de Charlas! — Sea adelanta Ikki

— ¡Hermano espera! — Intenta detenerlo Shun, pero el otro no lo escucha

— ¡Ave Fénix! — Se escucha con potente voz al tiempo que el fuego fluye de la nada hacia el individuo que aún se mantenía oculto en las sombras. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los ahí presentes, incluido el mismo Ikki, con un movimiento de su lanza, el adversario pareció absorber dicho ataque hasta desaparecer aquella intempestiva llamarada y con un movimiento circular la mandó de regreso, logrando así que el fuego impactara contra el suelo del camino, y creando una onda que los hizo caer.

En el último momento de ese acto, los caballeros de Atenea presenciaron cómo se rebelaba la verdadera apariencia del intruso: un muchacho de unos trece años, de cabello entre lila y rosado, ojos azul claro como el cielo portando extrañas vestiduras negras sobre las cuales hallábanse unos protectores similares a los de una armadura, parecían estar hechos de cobre por su brillante color anaranjado, cubriendo su pecho, hombros, antebrazos, un lado de la cadera y ambas piernas.

— No quiero pelear con ustedes— Señaló el ojiazul. Acto seguido tomó su lanza y lo clavó en el suelo, revelando que este… no era del todo sólido. Justo donde la lanza se clavó, una gran grieta apareció, luego el individuo se valió de su habilidad con el fuego para mandar a volar aquellos estorbosos trozos de piedra y revelar así un camino subterráneo.

Los demás caballeros no podían ponerse en pie cuando el sujeto de la lanza se disponía a avanzar por aquél camino

—Espera…— alcanzó a oír del caballero de Dragón—… al menos dinos quién eres…

— Quién soy… — Le respondió el otro—Soy el caballero de la treceava casa del santuario. Soy el caballero de la olvidada casa de Ofiuco— Y habiendo dicho esto, caminó siguiendo el sndero subterráneo. Los demás quedaron confundidos ante tal afirmación ¿Treceava casa? ¿A qué se refería?

— Ofiuco — Articuló Seiya con algo de impresión. —… "El portador de la serpiente" ¡Pero es imposible! Shina es el caballero femenino de Ofiuco… a menos que…

— ¿Sabes algo sobre eso de la treceava casa Seiya? — Le interroga el caballero de Andrómeda.

— Sé algo… en la mitología griega se habla de Asclepio, hijo de la humana Corónide y del dios Apólo. Asclepio siendo un semi-dios fue instruido en la medicina y desarrolló tal habilidad que era capaz de resucitar a los muertos con la ayuda de la sangre del flanco derecho de Medusa. Y hasta resucitó a varios héroes, pero eso no le agradó a Hades, por lo que pidió a Zeus provocar la muerte de Asclepio,y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, como homenaje a su valía, decidió situar en el cielo la serpiente, el símbolo de la vida renovada.

—No el mito no acaba así, Seiya— Se escucha la voz de Mu a sus espaldas—… según el mito, Asclepio tenía como destino convertirse en el dios de la medicina. Y ya que el Destino es una fuerza por encima de dioses y titanes. — Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta antes descubierta y miró la escalera que descendía—… murió como semi-dios para resucitar como un dios. Y como prueba de su inmortalidad su imagen fue colocada en el cielo, convirtiéndose así en la treceava constelación de la eclíptica que yace entre sagitario y capricornio

— Pero… no lo entiendo, se supone que Shina es Ofiuco— En ese momento otra voz llamó la atención, proveniente del otrolado del camino.

— Eso es porque ofiuco fue escondida— Oyeron la voz de Shura que venía junto con Camus— Ofiuco es la constelación más grande de las de la eclíptica y por ende, se temió que aquellos nacidos para servir a esa casa se volvieran peligrosos.

— Entonces, la treceava casa, la casa de Ofiuco fue olvidada y de su caballero dorado fue prohibida su mención o su existencia y la armadura de oro se perdió. — Continuó Camus— Pero no se podía negar la existencia de dicha constelación en el cielo, por lo que fue creada una armadura de plata se creó, como una distracción.

— ¿Dices que… la armadura de Shina…?

— Es solo un vestigio de lo que alguna vez representó la casa de Ofiuco— Respondió Shura. — Simbólicamente, así como los caballeros femeninos renuncian a su feminidad usando máscaras, Ofiuco renunció a su lugar en el santuario al volverse una armadura de plata.

— Y sólo ha habido en toda la historia un único caballero dorado de Ofiuco— Completó Mu. —… al cual se le dio muerte por miedo a una traición. — dijo indignado. — y esa muerte vino de la mano del que en ese entonces era el caballero de Aries.

—Ofiuco... el serpentario— Murmuró Seiya — Aguarda, ¿Dices que sólo ha habido un caballero dorado de Ofiuco?

— Si— Le respondió Shura— Su nombre era Mushrambo, conocido como "El Rey Negro", por su habilidad para esconderse en las sombras y también llamado "El Fénix de Oro" por su extraña habilidad innata para controlar el fuego.

— Entonces… este niño venía tras la armadura de… — hizo una pausa y como si algo se hubiera iluminado halló la respuesta— ¿Qué tal si…?

— ¿Qué ocurre Seiya? — Cuestionaron los demás caballeros.

— Acabo de recordar, que en el mito de Asclepio, fue la misma Atenea quien le obsequió la sangre del flanco derecho de Medusa… ¡Fue por ella que cumplió su destino de convertirse en Ofiuco!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alejado del glorioso resplandor del Sol, el peli-rosado con habilidades de fuego llegó a una puerta donde se apreciaba esculpido el relieve de un hombre con una serpiente enroscándole la cintura, un perro echado a sus pies y un cayado en el cual se enroscaba la cabeza del reptil. Tomó la lanza de sus manos, retiró la hoja y la colocó en la cabeza de la serpiente como una llave.

La puerta se abrió y entró. A cada paso que daba, una antorcha a cada lado del recinto se iba encendiendo. La casa de ofiuco aparentaba tener el doble de las dimensiones que tenían las demás casas. En el fondo, se podía apreciar una pequeña caja dorada reluciente sobre un pedestal, rodeada por un aro de fuego. El ojiazul se tomó un tiempo para admirar la belleza del lugar y luego caminó directamente hacia ella.

— ¡Alto! — Se escuchó un grito en la entrada. El primero se tornó en aquella dirección, extrañado de tan súbita intromisión.

— Son ustedes— Sonrió tranquilo al ver a los caballeros dorados y a los de bronce.

— Nunca nos dijiste quién eres— Señaló el caballero de Pegaso. —… y tampoo cuáles son tus asuntos aquí, ¿Qué te propines con despertar a la casa de Ofiuco?

— ¿No lo hice?— Replicó el otro pacientemente. — Por favor, perdona mis modales— le respondió muy sonriente el peli-rosado, como si se tratase de un juego—… yo soy el caballero dorado de la treceava casa, Ofiuco. Mi nombre es Mushra. Soy el hermano menor del caballero femenino de Ofiuco, Shina y entrenado para usar la armadura de Salamandra, la única armadura de cobre. Y soy la reencarnación del original, primero y único caballero serpentario conocido como Mushrambo. Y de la misma forma que Asclepio fue enviado al tártaro y regresado para residir en el firmamento, yo he regresado, con el único propósito de servir a Atenea.

Los demás caballeros no dijeron nada, sonrieron débilmente mientras veían a Mushra reanudar su caminar hacia la caja de oro. El aro de fuego pareció abrirle camino. Tomó la caja en sus manos y tomó de su interior una extraña carta dorada.

— ¡Poder Astral! — Invocó el pequeño Mushra, y al instante una luz se desprendió de dicho objeto, inundando el lugar de una luminosidad dorada que segó pro unos instantes a los demás caballeros, obligándoles a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, notaron frente a ellos la imagen de un muy joven caballero con una estilizada armadura dorada, en su frente relucía una corona dorada con una gran gema azul y cuadrada en el medio de su frente, de su espada sobresalían un par de alas también de oro y en su mano derecha, se apreciaba la lanza dorada con una hoja de oro que también aparentaba la cabeza de la serpiente, y con un acabado que simulaba que esta estaba enroscada en un báculo.

— No están solos caballeros, sepan que el caballero dorado de Ofiuco permanecerá en la secreta casa número trece, esperando el momento en que Atenea le llegue a necesitar. — Declaró con la potente vos de un general a su ejército. — Soy el único caballero, con la habilidad de reencarnar a voluntad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso en Japón, Saori se encontraba aún preocupada por sus caballeros. Mñas esa preocupación desapareció al oír el anuncio de la llegada del grupo de caballeros.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Ikki! ¡Shun! ¡Shiru! ¡Hyoga! — Atenea los saludó a todos dichosa.

— ¿Atena? — Escuchó una voz más al fondo. El que había causado tanto alboroto en el santuario, vestía ahora un pantalón negro y un suéter algo holgado y totalmente blanco. — Tú eres…

— Me da mucho gusto verte — Declaró casi llorando momentos antes de abrazarla como a una hermana mayor

— A mí también me da gusto verte. — Le abrazó la diosa reencarnada conteniendo un par de lágrimas rebeldes— Mushrambo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cuando se recibe el Tártaro como castigo,  
es el equivalente al olvido de la existencia de la esperanza,  
por ende el olvido es igual de tortuoso que el Tártaro;  
y a veces los espíritus vienen del otro mundo a este  
solo para reclamar su derecho a ser recordados.  
O al menos, eso es  
lo que la gente cuenta…_

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: Bueno mis lectorcitos bonitos del alma, aquí se acaba este fic-sito, este lindo crossover de "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" ("Saint Seiya") y "Shinzo" ("Mushrambo") espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que por favor no me maten porque es muy corto ¿Okidoki?  
Y como en cada fic siempre lo hago, es pido lo mismo: Para aclarar dudas, recibir sugerencias, cometnarios y/o amenazas de muerte ¡Déjenme un review! ¡No sean ingratos! ¡Que se vea quien es gente fina y quién no! (XD me oí como mi profesora de historia de la secundaria)_

_¡Matta ne! ¡Hasta otro fic!_


End file.
